I Could Get Used to It
by Calico Neko
Summary: Karena lama-kelamaan pun Reo (mungkin) akan terbiasa dengan kehadiran Eikichi (ff terjemahan)


**KuroBasu masih milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Plot "****I Could Get Used to It****" adalah milik ****Lolishoujo16**** yang diambil dari chapter 27 di fanfic berjudul "****Lost at a Certain Angle" (/s/8881264/27/Lost-at-a-Certain-Angle). Calico Neko hanya menerjemahkan.**

**Warning: terselip kata-kata kasar dan tidak baku.**

.

* * *

Semua bermula di ruang loker.

"Reo, aku suka sama kamu."

Seakan tidak ada apa-apa, Reo melanjutkan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Kemudian dia membuka pintu lokernya, memakai deodoran, bahkan sampai memakai bedak segala. Menutup pintu loker, Reo kemudian duduk di bangku sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Reo, aku bilang aku suka kamu."

Si jago tembak jarak jauh ini masih tidak ambil pusing. Dia justru mulai bersenandung pelan, dalam nada yang... seharusnya sih stabil, namun entah mengapa suaranya bergetar.

"Reo."

Senandung merdunya seketika berhenti ketika dirasakan sebuah telapak tangan di pundaknya serta hangat nafas yang sangat amat begitu dekat dengan lehernya. Reo meneguk ludah, merasakan dirinya dekat pada ajal. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, Reo memasang senyum palsu lalu membalikkan badannya dan bertanya, "Maaf, tadi bilang apa, Eikichi?"

"Aku suka kamu."

"_Bullshit_!"

Sepanjang umurnya, Reo belum pernah berlari cepat seperti sekarang.

(dan ini termasuk ketika kapten tercinta mereka tiba-tiba mengamuk dan memerintahkan semua untuk memecahkan rekor lari mereka yang terakhir. Bila tidak... kalian tahu apa yang akan Akashi lakukan.)

* * *

Dan untuk pertama kali, Reo benar-benar ingin bolos latihan, atau sekolah, atau hidupnya. Dia juga ingin bolos dari 'Waktu berdua bersama Sei-_chan_ tersayang', juga ingin rasanya membatalkan janjinya ke salon.

Reo benar-benar ingin menghindar dari Eikichi dan pengakuan cinta gilanya.

"AHH!" geram Reo terhadap memori aneh bin ajaib kemarin saat di ruang loker.

'_Malu-maluin banget! Apa si gorila kelebihan otot itu kebanyakan baca manga yaoi?! Setidaknya kan dia bisa pilih tempat yang lebih romantis!'_

Reo menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, sambil menutup matanya dengan lengannya. "Dasar gorila bodoh. Idiot!"

"Reo, Mama enggak suka kalau kamu ngomong kasar kayak gitu! Sekarang bangun, siap-siap ke sekolah!"

Reo lagi-lagi menggeram dongkol dan membalas, "Mah... hari ini aku boleh bolos sekolah ga?"

Membuka pintu kamar Reo dengan tidak berkepripintuan, sang Mama tercinta berkacak pinggang sambil menampilkan mata merah penuh kekesalan. "Daripada kamu bersikap kayak Edward Cullen, mendingan kamu hadapi dia, dasar anak bodoh!"

'_Shit!'_

* * *

Dan akhirnya, Reo pun berjalan ke sekolah dengan terseok-seok. Dia super malas.

Saat itulah, Mercedez Benz hitam milik Akashi melesat melewatinya (apa-apaan dengan lagu Buaya Buntung yang terdengar sampai keluar itu?) dan menciprati seragam kusut Reo dengan air berlumpur.

"Sei-_chan_ jahat!"

* * *

"Seijuurou-_sama_?"

"Jalan saja terus."

* * *

Ketika si jago lempar jarak jauh ini tiba di sekolah, dia sudah dalam keadaan yang berantakan, pakaiannya kusut dan basah, dia benar-benar kesal. Reo tidak dalam keadaan ingin pergi ke sekolah atau melakukan hal lainnya. Lebih baik dia mendengar Ibunya menghina-hina dirinya (ya... selama belum sampai ke tindak asusila berupa pemukulan atau tamparan karena... _gila aja aku lagi panas-panasnya dan ga ada satupun yang bisa nenangin! Bisa-bisa Mama jadi korban!_)

Ketika moodnya agak-agak membaik dengan membayangkan ibunya mengomel, si gorila berotot itu dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Apa Mibuchi Reo ada?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Reo.

.

.

.

"Siapapun yang bisa lempar dia jauh-jauh dari sini _sekarang juga_, akan dapat ciuman dari aku. Ciuman jenis apapun yang kamu mau. Laki atau perempuan, aku ga peduli."

.

.

.

"BURUAN KELUAR DARI SINI! HEY, JANGAN DORONG-DORONG!"

"BERISIK! HEH, MIBUCHI GA PENGEN KETEMU SAMA LO, JADI-"

"AGGHHH, RAMBUT GUE!"

"BODO AMAT SAMA RAMBUT LO! CIUMAN REO-_SAMA _TARUHANNYA NIH!"

"SIALAN LO!"

"LO BILANG APA?!"

Reo bersenandung puas sambil dengan malas-malasan memerhatikan kuku-kukunya. Sayangnya, karena dia terlalu rileks, dia sampai tidak sadar kalau rencananya rupanya sedikit gagal, karena...

"JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG GUE! BIBIR REO-_SAMA_ CUMA PUNYA GUE!"

"OKE, LO BISA AMBIL BIBIRNYA, TAPI BURUNGNYA PUNYA GUE!"

... yah. Tepat sekali.

Karena keadaan yang semakin memanas dan banyaknya ketidaksetujuan (baca: kacau) yang Reo sebabkan di kelasnya, Eikichi berhasil menerobos kerumunan gila tanpa diketahui. Jadi dia berjalan mendekat. Dan mendekat. Dan mendekat

Dan sudah berdiri di depan mata.

"Kamu memang pengecut, ya, Reo."

Yang disebut namanya menolak untuk memandang balik. "... Kamu jelek. Jauh-jauh sana."

Eikichi mendengus, tapi dia tidak memaksa si raven untuk menatapnya. Justru sebaliknya, Eikichi meletakkan kedua lengannya di meja Reo dan menatapnya dengan intens. "Tingkah kamu kayak gitu karena kamu ga tahu mesti ngapain."

Perempatan muncul di kening Reo sambil memberi lirikan pada teman setimnya itu, masih menolak menatap mata sang pembicara. "Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakuin. Kamu pikir aku siapa? Aku sudah ditembak berkali-kali sampai ga keitung lagi. Dari laki, perempuan, sampai abu-abu."

"Iya, pernah. Tapi kamu baru dapat pernyataan cinta _dari aku_ kemarin."

"Jadi intinya apa?"

"Kamu ga tau harus ngapain karena ada kemungkinan kamu sebenarnya suka aku."

Wajah Reo memerah. "Kamu jelek. Dan sombong. Dan terlalu gendut. Aku ga suka _bara_. Aku lebih doyan sama yang kecil manis kayak Sei-_chan_."

"Aku bisa buat kamu terbiasa."

"... Jauh-jauh dari aku."

"Ga mau."

"Oke, kalau gitu aku yang pergi! Pakai saja waktu kamu untuk mesra-mesraan sama meja, dasar gorila berotot!"

Reo berdiri dari kursinya sambil berusaha mengusir Eikichi dari hadapannya.

Tentu saja, si manusia berbadan besar tersebut tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Minggir."

"Aku ga mau."

Eikichi justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada batas nyaman seorang Reo. Si raven hanya mampu menggertakkan giginya. Kesal. "Minggir!"

"Coba aja kalau bisa. Akashi tidak membuat otot-otot kita sakit dan kram tanpa alasan, kan?"

"Oke, kalau itu yang kamu minta."

"UGH- "

Dan ini adalah kali pertama seorang Eikichi berdoa kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa, karena tendangan Reo benar-benar menyakitkan, dan Eikichi masih mencintai 'telurnya'.

"Menyingkir dari sini, dasar bodoh."

Eikichi hanya mampu meratapi nasib selangkangannya.

* * *

"Sei-_chan_, aku mau keluar dari tim."

"Lucu sekali, Reo. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kamu keliling lapangan 50 kali?"

"Eh? Tapi aku kan-"

"Seratus. Ditambah 50 kali lemparan ke ring. Kalau ada yang gagal, ulangi dari awal."

"..."

_Ini klub basket atau tempat pemujaan setan, sih?_

* * *

Ini sudah seminggu tepat semenjak acara petak umpet, kabur ke toilet dan ruang ganti perempuan (para siswi tidak keberatan karena "Ini adalah Reo-_sama_, gitu loh!), ditambah tiga hari sesi curhat bersama Sei-_chan_ tersayang, sampai akhirnya seorang Mibuchi Reo berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk 'menghadapi' Nebuya Eikichi dengan kepala terangkat, tanpa ada tanda-tanda takut sedikitpun.

Semua bermula di ruang loker...

... dan berakhir di atap sekolah karena... walau Reo tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia selalu berangan-angan setidaknya punya satu momen dramatis di atap sekolah.

"...Eikichi."

"Oke, _to the point_ saja. Kamu suka sama aku atau enggak?"

"Kamu tuh memang ngeselin, ya! Kan kamu yang nembak aku?!"

"Makanya aku minta jawaban kamu! Kamu pikir sudah berapa lama aku nunggu kamu?!"

.

.

.

Sepuhan merah muncul di pipinya. Reo mendengus sambil memperhatikan matahari. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia tidak mampu menyembunyikan decakan lidahnya. Ketika tangannya menyisir poni hitamnya, sebuah tangan besar berkulit agak gelap menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Reo. Tangan Eikichi mengelus puncak kepalanya.

_Oke. Ini asli. Cowok ini beneran gay sama aku._

"Jawabannya iya..."

Suaranya berupa bisikan tidak jelas. Hanya ini yang bisa Reo lakukan untuk mencegah lidahnya bermain-main dengan tenggorokkan si gorila.

"... atau tidak? Reo, jangan gantungin aku gini!"

Reo memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil mengeluarkan hembusan nafas berat, yang akhirnya membuatnya jatuh ke dalam dekapan kuat bak Hercules teman setimnya tersebut. Reo membuka matanya dan memandang lekat-lekat mata Eikichi.

"... Mungkin aku akan terbiasa dengan _bara_."

Eikichi tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada si pacar barunya dan memberi ciuman mesra...

... dalam posisi tak mengenakkan yang berindikasi mampu menyebabkan encok pinggang dan leher.

.

.

.

"Leher aku sakit, Gorila!"

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya kelar juga, padahal izin translasi sudah dari entah kapan. Big thanks to Lolishoujo16 for the permission!  
Makasih untuk yang sudah membaca ^^


End file.
